Rose Blue
by The Impecable Annie Gamgee
Summary: Rose Blue is a parody of Rose Red, a semi-popular tv-series, but if you haven't seen it, read this anyways cuz it's funny especially if you like humor with little sanity. PG-13's for the dead bodies dropping from the sky...yeah, R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

Leo, Ronfar, and Nall are all standing around talking when Nall sees the audience and clears his throat and they perk up.  
  
Ronfar: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, mostly the ladies.. *coughs* ...sorry, welcome to a little reality story we like to call....  
  
Leo: Rose Blue....Rose Blue?! BLUE?! That does not make sense!! How stupid can you be to call a story Rose Blue!? ...I mean...yeah Rose Blue is a story  
  
Nall: That combines fate, romance, horror, and LEO GETTIN SCARED AND SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!!  
  
Leo: WHAT?!?! I WAS NOT SCARED YOU HEATHAN!! I WAS STARTLED!!! AND I DID NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!!  
  
Nall: *mimicking Leo* EEK!! JEAN HELP ME!!  
  
Leo: I NEVER SAID THAT!!  
  
Ronfar: *sweatdrops* ok guys that's enough..  
  
Nall: *dancing around* Oh JEAN I'M SCARED!!! HOLD ME!!!  
  
Leo: *pulls out a sword* THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Nall: EEP! *runs*  
  
Leo: *chases him off the screen*  
  
Ronfar: *clears his throat* anyways, it's a great story about Nall, Leo, Jean, Lemina, Lucia, Hiro, Ruby, Mauri, Me, and our new friend; Goose's rampage ...er...adventures while attempting to determine whether or not a house called Rose Blue is haunted. Oh yeah and by the way, Stephen King, we love you but we don't own your books, or any of the aspects thereof, so no sueing bud, I'd be happy to challenge you to a game of dice for some money anytime though. *flashes a grin*  
  
Lemina: *walks up and shoves Ronfar off camera* ok it's our turn *smirks*  
  
Mauri: This fic is rated  
  
Lucia: PG-13 because of  
  
Jean: Mild violence, horror, and alot of brainless quipps from everyone  
  
Ruby: It fits into the Comedy/Horror genre  
  
Lemina: And is sole property of its owner, Goose J. whatever her last name is, however  
  
Mauri: Any and all aspects or Lunar Silver Star, or Lunar 2 Eternal Blue that are used  
  
Lucia: Are owned by their copywritten owners and authors and any violation of thus is  
  
Jean: Punishable by law.  
  
Hiro: *walks up in front of everyone* Ok so let's get started!! ...um..girls? AAH!! *runs away from the four angry women as Lucia smiles brainlessly into the camera* 


	2. Paranoyying

Goose: ok ok, now I know you guys aren't gonna want to do this but hey, I'm your new best friend so!  
  
Leo: *mutters something*  
  
Goose: yeah ok!! Well, anyways, I'm ...I mean we're getting big money for this so just suck it up and COPE!!! *coughs* sorry, overheated, I want you guys to go with me to investigate a haunted house AND I'LL GIVE YOU FREE FOOD!  
  
Leo: haunted? I'm in  
  
Ruby: I don't know...  
  
Nall: oh come on Ruby, come with me  
  
Ruby: ok *grins*  
  
Lemina: Money?! Woohoo!  
  
Jean: if Leo's going I am too  
  
Mauri: I'll go if Ronfar will  
  
Ronfar: free food? Woohoo! Count me in!  
  
Hiro: *in a gayly over energetic voice* I'm always up for an adventure!  
  
Lucia: I go where Hiro goes *stupid smile*  
  
Goose: ...I'll be back in an hour, I got keys to get and what not  
  
Others: ok *go to their rooms and begin to pack*  
  
Goose: alittle free food goes a long way *sweatdrops at how corny that sounds*  
  
Three hours later  
  
Goose: *unlocking the door* ok, now I want you all to know that this place was haunted, it might not be anymore but don't count on it because we always seem to be unlucky at this stuff  
  
Ronfar: what are you talking about?! I win all the time!  
  
Goose: you cheat!  
  
Ronfar: and?  
  
Goose: *steps inside and coughs lightly* yeah it's a tad dusty but it's got electricity and indoor plumbing so COPE!!!! *coughs* ...sorry again, so I'll show you to your rooms after we take a breif tour *dust falls on her head* BLAH!!! *a dead body falls from the ceiling*...*leaps into Leo's arms*  
  
Jean: *also in Leo's arms* MOVE OVER!  
  
Goose: *sticks her tongue out*  
  
Ronfar: *in Mauri's arms* you're all chickens  
  
Nall: *in Ruby's arms* *gulp* yeah!  
  
Hiro: *pulls out his sword* I WILL DEFEAT THE DEAD BODY FOR YOU LUCIA!!  
  
Lucia: my Hiro! (A/N: Pun intended)  
  
Lemina: *checks the dead body for a wallet*  
  
Dead Body: *disappears*  
  
Lemina: EEP! *leaps into Leo's arms too*  
  
Goose: this is getting alittle crowded  
  
Leo: *drops them all intentionally*  
  
Goose: *stands and dusts herself off*  
  
Jean: owie  
  
Lemina: *steals Jean's wallet*  
  
Jean: HEY! *chases Lemina*  
  
Dead Body: *falls and knocks Lemina unconsciouss*  
  
Goose: *leaps into Leo's arms*  
  
Everyone else: *leap back into whoever's arms they were in earlier*  
  
Hiro: *attacks the Dead Body*  
  
Dead Body: *stands up and jumps on Hiro*  
  
Everyone bar Hiro: *watch*  
  
Hiro: AIEEE!!! *gets up and leaps into Lucia's arms*  
  
HELP ME!!!  
  
Lucia: ...*is confused as usual*  
  
Leo: good greif *drops Goose, Jean, Lemina and Bill  
  
Gates* WHAT??  
  
Bill Gates: sorry *disappears*  
  
Leo: ...  
  
Goose: ok...so let's finish our tour hm? *smiles*  
  
Hiro: *cries and won't let Lucia put him down so she carries him*  
  
Goose: *takes em through the tour and nothing happens* now for rooming arrangements, no one is allowed to go anywhere alone because the house tends to grow rooms and floors whenever it wants...ok, so in this room right here *points to a room with a purple door* Lemina, Jean, and  
  
Lucia. In this room *a room with a blue door* Leo and Ronfar. In this room *pink door* Ruby, Mauri, and myself, and then in this last room *green door* Nall and Hiro.  
  
Nall: dangit  
  
Lucia: I would rather bunk with Hiro  
  
Goose: shut up and COPE!!!!!!!! I do that alot  
  
Mauri: *nods*  
  
Ronfar: WOOHOO I GET A BLUE ROOM! *picks up his suitcase that appears outta nowhere like everyone else's and runs in*  
  
Leo: *picks his up and follows him*  
  
Lucia: *drops Hiro and takes her stuff to her room followed by Jean and Lemina*  
  
Hiro: *grabs his stuff and runs into his room over Nall*  
  
Nall: ow *picks himself up and goes in their room*  
  
Mauri: ok well let's go *gets her stuff and leads the others into their room*  
  
Goose: *runs in and pulls a book out of the shelf and a small hole opens in the wall* teehee  
  
Mauri: what is that?  
  
Goose: *shuts the hole* nothing  
  
Mauri: *opens the hole and looks in* ACK!!!  
  
Ruby: what is it?  
  
Mauri: a peephole!! Goose you are gross-hey...it's Ronfar!  
  
Goose: *sweatdrops*  
  
Mauri: did you get this put in to look at Leo?  
  
Goose: ...doi!  
  
Mauri: well...that's disgusting  
  
Goose: then why are you still watching  
  
Mauri: because Ronfar's over there too  
  
Ruby: *makes a face*  
  
In the other room  
  
Ronfar: Leo...I get the feeling we're being watched  
  
Leo: *looks at the face in the wall* gee I wonder where you get that *walks over to the hole in the wall* can we help you?  
  
Mauri: eh...no?  
  
Leo: ...why are you looking at us through a hole?  
  
Mauri: Goose told me to?  
  
Leo: *sweatdrops*  
  
Goose: *from behind Mauri* I DID NOT!!  
  
Leo: *pushes a bookcase in front of the hold  
  
Mauri: LEO MY NOSE!!  
  
Leo: *moves the case quickly* sorry *coughs*  
  
Mauri: *mutters and moves her face*  
  
Leo: *puts the case back in front of the hole*  
  
Ronfar: Hey Mauri!  
  
Mauri: *through wall* yeah?!  
  
Ronfar: wanna go for a walk?  
  
Mauri: ok!  
  
Ronfar: I'm goin, Leo  
  
Leo: ok  
  
Mauri: *meets Ronfar in the hall and they go for a walk*  
  
Ruby: I'm going to see Nall *walks out into the hall*  
  
Goose: so much for my nowhere alone rule *lightbulb* HEY LEO!  
  
Leo: NO!  
  
Goose: you're not busy!? WEE ok! *runs into his room and tackels him*  
  
Leo: ACK!! *pushes her off* GET OFF!  
  
Goose: *clings to his leg*  
  
Leo: this is going to be a long...how long are we going to be here anyways?  
  
Goose: Um... a week? However long it takes to figure out if it's haunted  
  
Leo: I think the moving Dead Body was proof enough don't you think?  
  
Goose:...what Dead Body  
  
Leo: are you serious? *shakes her off his leg*  
  
Goose: nope...about what?  
  
Leo: *shoves her out of his room and locks the door*  
  
Dead Body: *falls on Goose and clings to her leg*  
  
Goose: EEK!!! *faints*  
  
Leo: *opens the door and sees Goose unconsciouss on the floor*...ok  
  
Hiro: *runs out* I'LL SAVE YOU LUCI-oh it's only Goose  
  
Lucia: did you want something Hiro?  
  
Goose: *wakes up* I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR ROOMS ALONE!!!  
  
Hiro: *hops into Lucia's arms* I'm not alone!  
  
Leo: ...I am *shuts the door*  
  
Goose: ...I am too...*walks back into her room and tries to push the bookshelf away from the hole*  
  
Leo: *is standing in front of the bookshelf reading when it falls over on top of him* ACK!!  
  
Goose: *looks around Leo's room for him* Leo? WHERE ARE YOU???  
  
Leo: *muffled from under the bookshelf* UNDER HERE!  
  
Goose: ...where??  
  
Leo: UNDER THE BOOKCASE!  
  
Goose: *lightbulb* you're under the bookcase?? Why?!  
  
Leo: *sweatdrops* JUST COME AND GET ME OUT FROM UNDER IT!!!  
  
Goose: ...ok! *runs out into the hall but finds she's alone in the hall with no other rooms around* EEP! *goes to run back into her room but smacks into a solid wall* OW! LEO HELP ME!!!  
  
Leo: *hears Goose screaming* hm...what am I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?! I'M UNDER A BOOKCASE YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
Goose: I'M STUCK OUT IN THE HALL ALONE!!!! I....*screams bloody murder then there is silence*  
  
Leo: ... *freaks out* AAA! HIRO!! NALL!!!! HELP!!! *stops shouting when his door opens* THANK GOD YOU GUYS HEARD ME, GET THIS BOOKCASE OFF OF ME!! *waits for nearly ten minutes* Nall, Hiro? What's taking you so long?! *someone picks up the bookcase and reveals another Dead Body, but it's a female in red cocktail dress*  
  
F.D.R.: *lays down beside Leo underneath the bookcase and kisses him*  
  
Leo: ....AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
END OF CH.1 


End file.
